kevin_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve-Dave Pulasti and Walt Grover
Steve-Dave Pulasti (usually referred to as Steve-Dave) and Walt 'the Fanboy' Grover made their first appearance in Mallrats. They are played by Smith's longtime friends Bryan Johnson and Walt Flanagan, respectively. Walt has a signature catchphrase; whenever Steve-Dave argues with a character, his comments will be followed by Walt saying "Tell 'em Steve-Dave!" Walt could may be related to Elias Grover, as they have the same last name. Movies * In Mallrats, Steve-Dave is seen working at the Comic Toast, a comic book store in the Eden Prairie Mall, with Walt being a loyal costumer and lackey. * In a cut scene from Chasing Amy, we see that Pulasti moved the store to its own location. The window of this store was broken by Banky Edwards after he and Walt trashed his comic book, but fixed thanks to a check attached to the trash can Edwards threw at the window, which was worth three times as much as the window itself. * The two were seen protesting abortion in Dogma Walt and Steve-Dave have also appeared Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back in a cut scene in which Steve-Dave tells Brodie Bruce that his comic book store sucks, when Brodie threatens to ban them both he responds "please unban us, this guy will suck your dick" pushing Walt's head OC, Brodie then responds "I'm sure he will" and also angrily leaving the Bluntman and Chronic movie with Steve-Dave complaining about how Hollywood never makes good comic book movies, then Walt adds in with his famous quote "tell em' Steve Dave!" with Steve-Dave angrily replying "Will you stop saying that?!". * The duo also make a brief appearances in Clerks: The Animated Series. Mostly in group shots of background characters, in the pilot when Dante and Randal are trying to warn everyone of Leonardo Leonardo's plans, both Steve-Dave and Walt bring up counter points. In the last episode, Walt tells Randall & Dante that they were having a sleep over at Steve-Dave's house and are going to play 'Naked Robbers.' With both Randall & Dante looking in shock, Steve-Dave embarrassingly tells them that Naked Robbers was Gene Roddenberry's favorite sleep over activity. Comic Books * Steve-Dave and Walt have appeared in most of the comic books based on the Askewniverse. In Walt Flanagan's Dog, the two are seen practicing strip comic book trivia, in hopes that they will get two comic book challenged girls to play with them. It is debated whether or not the Walt Flanagan in question is Walt the Fanboy or another character, due to Walt the Fanboy's last name being Grover. * In Clerks: The Comic Book, the two are seen selling Star Wars action figures and Steve-Dave offering Walt's services in exchange for a new wave of action figures. In Clerks: The Holiday Special, Steve-Dave makes Walt wrap his mother's Christmas presents (old comic books no one will buy). * In Chasing Dogma, the two kick Jay and Silent Bob out of their store for loitering. Trivia * The two appeared in a Jay and Silent Bob MTV short. * The two have also been made into inaction figures. Category:Characters Category:Mallrats Characters Category:Chasing Amy Characters Category:Dogma Characters Category:Clerks the Animated Series Characters Category:Walt Flanagan's Dog Characters Category:Clerks Comic Characters Category:Chasing Dogma Characters